The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of bandwidth allocation, and more particularly to devices and methods for allocating bandwidth for data of video content items of two different types, based on a preference of the user for each of the different types of video content items.
Despite the impressive improvements to data communication networks and to bandwidth allocation techniques which have occurred over the years, insufficient bandwidth continues to be a major concern for media consumers, and particularly for consumers of video content. Specifically, although the bandwidth available to networks has increased significantly, so have the needs increased, particularly since a large part of the data transmitted in a network or communication system nowadays is high-quality and high-resolution video, which requires much bandwidth for transmission.
Currently, due to the lack of sufficient bandwidth, communication bottlenecks and delays occur, resulting in interruptions in video content being viewed by the users and in user frustration. Such bottlenecks and delays occur both in large communication networks, such as in mass-transit systems like airplanes, cruise ships, and trains, where many users share the available bandwidth, and in small home networks in which several family members watch different video content items on different display devices.
There is thus a need for devices and methods which will allocate bandwidth for multiple video content items based at least partially on user preferences for the different types of video content items, such that each user experiences fewer delays and/or less cumulative delay time in video content items for which he has reduced tolerance for delays.